


No Trouble

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Detention, M/M, poor Neville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Harry meets up with Neville to catch up on how things are going in each other’s lives, but when the conversation turns towards the Potter children, Neville doesn’t know how honest he should be about how Harry’s children are getting on...





	1. Prologue

Finally, Harry had the chance to catch up with his old friend and dorm mate, Neville Longbottom. They were on the topic of the Potter children, those of which were taught by the young Professor Longbottom and the other members of the Hogwarts teaching staff. The Potter children were all doing well with their studies, it was their out of class activities that were an issue.

Neville did not want to tell Harry about his children’s misdemeanours, especially as it was none of his business but whilst determining what to tell the young auror he began to have flashbacks of the numerous detentions the Potter children have had.


	2. James’ Detention

“This plan is genius, trust me. It will work.” James whispered to one of his red haired cousins. Both he and Fred Weasley II, planned on taking after their namesakes. The late Fred Weasley, the young Fred’s fathers deceased identical twin. James Potter, James’ paternal grandfather and Sirius Black, James’ father’s godfather. All were pranksters, just like they were.

_Several Minutes Later_

”Fool proof, ey James?” Fred said as they were both being marched to the headmistresses office by a stern looking Mr Filch. Mrs Norris was trailing behind.

”Well, I didn’t know he was going to be there.” James retorted.

”You have the map! You stole it from your dad’s office last year!” Fred cried in exasperation.

”What’s going on here?” Came the perplexed voice of the Hogwarts headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She was stood in the doorway to her office.

”Caught these two causing trouble in the corridors.” Filch sneered before he walked away, going back to skulk in the halls and leaving the delinquent boys with the headmistress.

”Why is it whenever there’s trouble at Hogwarts, it always involves a combination of Potter’s, Black’s, Weasley’s or Lupin’s?” McGonagall asked, contemplating retirement.

When the story of the prank had been told to the aging headmistress, she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She was sent back to moments with the Marauder’s, and of course, the Weasley twins. The boys had attempted to set off some dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room. Instead, they had sprayed the foul smelling odour all over a corridor. A corridor which, at that moment in time, held Mrs Norris. That’s how they got caught by Filch.

”Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, for detention, you will be cleaning that corridor - the muggle way.” The headmistress said before sending them back to their common room. Both boys did, however, see the headmistress wink at them as she sent them on their way. And she hadn’t deducted any house points.


	3. Albus’ Detention

“We’re gonna get caught.” Scorpius moaned. The two Slytherin’s had holed themselves up in an empty Potion’s classroom. The door was shut and Albus had hoisted the blonde onto the teachers desk. The blonde squeaked at the sudden movement, holding tightly to his stronger, more-agile boyfriend. Albus grinned.

”We won’t get caught.” Albus said, distractedly. He was already beginning to pull on the young Malfoy’s tie. Soon the green and silver material fell from his neck and landed somewhere nearby.

”How can you be so sure?” Scorpius asked, pulling away so he could look his boyfriend in the eye.

”Because I am.” Albus replied, unbuttoning Scorpius’ shirt, mouthing at the other’s neck and collarbone as he did so.

”Albus...” Scorpius whined, now pulling at the tie of the raven haired teen.

”I’m trying, Scorp, I’m trying, honey, just hold on.” Albus panted against his boyfriend’s flushed and heated skin. Soon both boys were shirtless, their hands caressing familiar territory. Scorpius marvelled at Albus’ defined chest, that did not come from playing Quidditch. He couldn’t believe that it was his, that he was his. That Albus Severus Potter was his boyfriend and was making him come apart just by touching him and showing his affection.

Scorpius was now writhing underneath his boyfriend, who had him pinned to the teachers desk, desperate for any kind of friction between the lower regions of their bodies. Albus’ hands now found the clasp of the Malfoy’s trousers, opening them swiftly before pushing his hand between the two layers of fabric, separating his hand from it’s intended target. Albus was now palming at his boyfriend’s member. Scorpius was now panting, hips beginning to thrust into his boyfriend’s hand. Both boys were now lost to the throes of passion.

The boys only separated when they heard a pointed clearing of the throat and they both looked up to see their blushing and embarrassed Herbology teacher. Professor Neville Longbottom stood there processing the situation. After a few minutes of staring, the two students began redressing whilst the young professor stuttered out the phrase. “Headmistresses office. Now.”

Both boys hurried out quickly with swift apologies to their professor and they headed to the headmistresses office. When they arrived, it was clear that Headmistress McGonagall knew why they were there and gave them both detention after hearing the full story. (Separate detention, of course). 

Once the couple had left, the aging professor began mumbling to herself. “A Potter and a Malfoy. I have seen just about everything.” She chuckled lightly to herself.


	4. Lily’s Detention

“I bet the reason you’re getting such good grades is because you use veela charm on the professors” a Slytherin bully said.

“I don’t, I swear and besides I’m only one-eighth veela” Louis defended himself, just as stubborn as his father one might say.

“Liar” the Slytherin said, pushing the young Hufflepuff to the ground.

However, before anybody else had time to react the brunette bully was barrelled into by a petite fiery redhead. Who also happens to take after her mother. “You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us” The fiery Gryffindor girl yelled, showing surprising strength for a first year.

”Lil's, you don’t have to” Louis pleaded with his younger cousin.

”Lou, you shouldn’t be treated like this, I bet Vic and Dom weren’t” she replied, whipping her hair from her face.

The fight soon came to a halt when a loud booming voice with a Scottish lilt . “What is going on here?”.

 “She attacked me headmistresses” the fourth year cried.

”you expect me to believe that you were attacked by an 11 year old girl” McGonagall questioned as the fourth year Slytherin boy was quite burly and muscular, thanks to all those years of playing Quidditch, whereas young Lily Luna Potter who was a small first year. 

The headmistress surveyed the situation, looking at how the Slytherin was cowering slightly behind her, whilst young Miss Potter was stood almost protectively in front of William and Fleur Weasley's youngest. Louis Weasley, who looked downright concerned by the whole situation. You could, however, see the tears beginning to form in Mr Weasley’s eyes, which were covered by his blonde hair. “What really happened here?” Minerva questioned again in exasperation. Of course there was a Weasley and a Potter involved, when wasn’t there, nowadays?

”He was bullying Louis because he’s one-eighth veela, Professor. I mean one-eighth, that’s barely anything.” Lily proclaimed. “Then he pushed Lou, so I was defending my cousin, professor.” Lily continued.

”Well, I can see you’re telling the truth, Miss Potter and whilst it’s admirable that you were defending your cousin, violence is not the way to solve anything. Mr Weasley, you are excused. Now, Miss Potter and Mr Flint, you will both receive detention. Mr Flint, you will be assisting Mr Filch with cleaning the trophies. Miss Potter, you can help Professor Longbottom.” McGonagall then walked away shaking her head fondly once she had gone. Lily smiled smugly at the Slytherin, knowing that the professor fondly nicknamed outside of the school as ‘uncle’ Neville would go easy on her. She then smiled sweetly before skipping off in an almost angelic way. Leaving behind the dumbfounded Slytherin and an impressed Hufflepuff cousin.


	5. Trouble for Harry now comes in fours.

Neville shook his head attempting to rid himself of those images.

"well... you ok there Neville?" Harry asked, regaining the young professors attention.

"what?- oh sorry Harry" Neville blushed lightly. Both men chuckled.

"have they been any trouble for you?" Harry asked continuing the conversation to ease the others embarrassment. Neville decided to go with this answer.

"they've had their moments but their relatively well behaved"

"oh dear, should i speak to them?" Harry asked taking an embarrassed breath.

"they're fine Harry and at least you don't have to worry about Teddy's behaviour in school anymore" Neville added.

"true, now i just have to worry about Teddy, my beloved godson wreaking havoc in the Ministry instead" Harry laughed, hoping that soon he wouldn't be called into Hogwarts to speak with Mcgonagall about his children, or his head of department or the Minister of Magic about his godson.


End file.
